1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rice bran extract whose specific physiologically active functions have been reduced or removed, and to the use thereof in specific applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rice bran is known to contain not only minerals, dietary fiber, and other nutrient components but also components having various physiologically active functions. It is known, for example, that γ-orizanol and ferulic acid have antioxidant action, inositol has anti-cholesterolemia action and vitamin B-like action, and phytin and/or phytic acid has metal chelating action or anti-adipohepatic action. Using rice bran in specific foods is expected not only to enhance the nutritional value of these products but also to provide auxiliary effects based on a variety of physiologically active functions. However, since rice bran itself is indigestible, it is more practical to extract specific components contained therein, such as extracting rice oil with hexane or another organic solvent, or extracting phytin and/or phytic acid with an aqueous solution of an organic acid (JP 2001-252031A).